


against the wall

by kaleidoscope_eyes (TheGirlInYourMirror)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Girl Jon, Girl Ryan, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInYourMirror/pseuds/kaleidoscope_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't think, she can't comprehend anything right now, the primary thought flashing through her mind that she needs to be touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so it will be terrible, but I did try.

Ryan's minding her own post-show business, just heading to the dressing room, when Brendon appears out of nowhere, grabs her and pushes her into a store room.

"Ow Bren, what the hel-" She says, or attempts to. It's rather difficult to speak with Brendon's tongue in her mouth and his hand sliding underneath her top and fuck, pinching and rubbing her nipples in a way that makes her go light-headed and whine needily.

He chuckles quietly into the kiss, fingers ghosting across her skin and running down her waist. God, he's such a tease and it drives Ryan crazy. He breaks away, and starts to nip and suck at her neck, and wow it's definitely going to be scarves for the next few days.

"You looked like you were having fun out there." Brendon says and god how can he be so suave in a situation like this, Ryan feels like she's actually going to collapse because he's such a tease and his voice just does things to her and she's so fucking wet she can't think straight. She slips a hand away from where they were draped around his neck and lightly brushes it against the prominent bulge in his trousers, making him groan and nip hard at her neck.

It's really no secret amongst the band that playing a show gets Brendon rock hard. He's always been a bloody exhibitionist, always loved feeling so wanted, always loved teasing the crowd and hearing their reactions. And he's so fucking sexy there, his voice smooth and silky and so erotic, reminding Ryan of when he's got her spread out, legs wide open, whispering filth in her ear that makes her flush hot with need.

She'd honestly be lying if she said playing didn't get her wet too, but god it's good. The way Brendon looks, blissful at at one with the music, like this is where he really belongs. The way Jon's fingers move across her bass, skillful and easy and so reminiscent of the way they pump in and out of her, rough with callouses and so fucking good. The way Spencer looks so primal, covered in sweat, beating his drums and utterly focused and so fucking hot. Ryan is honestly on of the luckiest girls on earth to have all three of them, to know every inch of them, what hidden kinks and secret spots they have.

Brendon joins their mouths together again, and his fingers dance slowly up her thigh, getting closer and closer to the lacy material of her panties. His fingers tickle lightly around her, still a goddamn tease even now.

She can't think, she can't comprehend anything right now, the primary thought flashing in her mind that she needs to be touched.

"You always look so fucking gorgeous up there, god, I can't keep away." He says, breaking away from the kiss. "All those fanboys so hard for you, they want you so much, but they can't have you. You're mine, ours, our little slut."

She moans desperately, needing more, anything. Finally, mercifully, his fingers slide under her skirt, pushing aside her panties and rubbing at her clit.

She can't, Ryan can't, she may just die here because this feels too good and she's so turned on and she wants it so much.

"Fuck, so soaked for me. You're so damn gorgeous like this, all needy. When we get to the hotel tonight I'm gonna push you down and you'll want it so much because you're so ready for it all the time, so horny for us all. And Spencer can touch you, imagine that. God, think about how good he feels inside you, stretching you and bringing you off just the way he does."

Ryan's head falls back against the wall as she moans. This is too much and not enough all at the same time, Brendon's goddamn perfect voice saying those things and the fingers teasing at her clit and the image of Spencer fucking her into the mattress all just so filthy and brilliant.

All of a sudden, quickly and with no warning, he slides a finger into her and she can't take it, it's all so fucking hot.

Her orgasm hits her like a truck, and it feels so damn good. She can't move, can't feel anything except Brendon's lips against her ear and his finger pumping in and out of her.

When she comes back to her senses a bit, she slides down onto her knees and reaches for the top button of his pants, but he swats her hand away.

"Not yet, sugar. I don't want to miss Round Two. Now let's go find Jon and Spencer. The sooner we leave, the better." There's a seductive edge to his tone that has all kinds of thoughts running through her head. He runs a hand through her hair, then pushes the door open and walks out. Ryan just has to kneel there for a second because god that was amazing, and holy shit there's going to be Round Two.

She can't wait.


End file.
